


Prank

by bonespell



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Fluff, Linked Universe, They’re just trying to have fun, kirb!! for you!!!, wind an four prank everyone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:35:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26573077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonespell/pseuds/bonespell
Summary: “Shhh!” Wind hisses, shoving Four back and pulling him behind a tree. Four, to his credit, doesn’t make a noise as Warriors looks in their direction on his watch suspiciously.“So you’re sure this will work?” Four asks, reading his lines once more. Wind nods, positive. He read about this once in a book Tetra had plundered. He’s sure it’ll work. Books don’t lie! Everyone knows that!
Relationships: Four & Wind (Linked Universe), Legend & Wind (Linked Universe)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 111





	Prank

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ghostly_Kirb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghostly_Kirb/gifts).



> kirb!! this!! for you!! for birthday!! ily!! happy birthday!!

“Shhh!” Wind hisses, shoving Four back and pulling him behind a tree. Four, to his credit, doesn’t make a noise as Warriors looks in their direction on his watch suspiciously.

“So you’re sure this will work?” Four asks, reading his lines once more. Wind nods, positive. He read about this once in a book Tetra had plundered. He’s sure it’ll work. Books don’t lie! Everyone knows that!

Four looks at him doubtfully, and then hops up on the stump he’d chosen with the weird hole in the middle. In a moment, he vanishes from sight.

Wind kneels in front of the stump and holds out his hand. Four steps onto it. He’s absolutely tiny, and Wind grins. So far, this plan is flawless. Four clings to his thumb as he moves to position.

“Ready?” Wind whispers, and Four rubs his tiny hands together with a nod. Wind reels his arm back, and throws Four forwards will all his might. He nearly whoops aloud when Four lands on Warriors’ scarf and scrabbles up to his shoulder.

Warriors collapses off of his stump a moment later.

Wind goes to do his next task, trusting Four when he said he could take care of himself. Next and first target: Wild’s endless supply of bugs.

Wind gently takes the slate off of Wild’s bag, and silently scrolls through it until he finds an entire slide of beetles and butterflies and fireflies and _oh hell yes_.

Four comes back over and grimaces at the amount of bugs there are. Wind grins at him, and silently they begin to pull items out of everyone’s bags and swap them. Just before they slam the bag shut, Wind fills it with as many bugs as will fit. At the end, Wild’s not even _out_ of bugs.

Wind wakes Warriors up and then dives back into his sleeping bag, and waits for Warriors to wake him up for third watch.

  
  
  
  


The final part of their plan is to convince the others that they’re innocent. Wind and Four are the first to get up and yell about their stuff being gone, and Four finds his fire rod in Wind’s bags. Then Legend mentions the vanishing of his ice rod, and chaos hits.

Legend opens his bag all the way and screams as beetles fly out in every direction. He stumbles back, taking Warriors down with him. They land on Warriors’ bag, and the bugs fly out, covering the pair. Wild laughs until he flips up his cloak hood and worms fall out of it, all over his head. He shrieks in surprise.

Four and Wind sit back as Four places a beetle on his tunic to look realistic. They grin at eachother. They’re a good team.

  
  


“We should do this again sometime,” Four remarks. Wind nods in agreement, and they shake on it.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


The next thing they pull is in Four’s Hyrule. He swears Wind to secrecy when Wind finds out about the… other parts of Four all by accident, and they plot their next great mischief.

Four raises his sword to the sky and separates, and Wind high-fives each individual one of them as they set out to gather the required items.

Wind steals a cloak from Wild. It’s blue, and much more together and new than his. He likely doesn’t wear it, Wind thinks. Then he takes Vio’s hand, and is yanked up onto the tower of the colours.

Wind hooks the cloak around his shoulders and pulls the hood up. It just _barely_ covers them all. They can do this. They’re tall enough to get into the bar, right? They want to help get the information the others need… 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Their third prank is out of good intention. They’re in Wind’s hyrule, on Tetra’s ship, and Legend has pressed himself against a wall with his fists clenched and his body tense. Something’s wrong. Wind isn’t quite sure _what_.

So he remembers how many instruments Legend had, and thinks that maybe he can get the winds to sing for him again. One more time. Maybe he can even get Tetra in on it. Stage an epic, theatrical duel.

So of course, he pulls off the whole thing in an hour, and as the sun hits the highest point in the sky, Four directs all the attention on the ship to Wind and Tetra, who are standing on a mast beam, pointing swords at eachother.

Wind winks at her, and she winks back, and both of them charge, steady-footed on the rocking ship. Wind jumps over her head and lands it, and doesn’t stumble. He can hear the other Links yelling for this to stop, but Tetra swings again, and he has to dodge.

They back and forth for a while before Tetra backs Wind up to the edge of the beam, sword at his throat. She mouths something to him, asking if he’s going to be okay and if he’s sure. He nods, and she kicks him. He falls off the beam.

He hears a shout from Legend, who’s forgotten all about his fear, but Four carries through and shoots a funnel of Wind straight up, catching him. Wind stands in the funnel, and raises the Wind Waker, conducting an eerie tune. Tetra feigns looking around in fear, and then plunges backwards herself. She catches herself on the ropes attached to the mast once she’s out of sight.

Four puts Wind down, and Tetra joins them. They all high-five, gleeful. Surely Legend has forgotten about all of his fear of their ocean now!

Four yelps as he’s shouldered out of the way, and Legend grabs Wind by the shoulders, shaking him.

“What was that, you idiot?” He demands. “You both could have gotten yourselves killed! I assume that was fake, but _goddess_! You gave me a damned heart attack!”

“... I’m sorry,” Wind replies after a moment, shocked. “I didn’t mean to freak you out. I just wanted to entertain you. Make you feel better.”

Legend stares at him for a moment, and then Wind’s head is squashed against his shoulder. Legend is kneeling in front of him, arms wrapped around him. Wind hugs back immediately.

“I’m sorry for scaring you,” Wind says again, and Legend nods. 

“It’s okay,” He replies. “I-”

Wind hugs him tighter. He knows what Legend is trying to say. It’s alright.


End file.
